The Clinical Research Unit is a facility where patients may be admitted for special investigations ranging from the evaluation of new surgical techniques to studies of cardiac aberrant conduction, mechanisms of endocrine pathophysiology, elucidation of immunological deficiency diseases, and drug assessment. Each of the studies on the Unit are aimed at evaluating or evolving new methods of treatment and diagnosis so that the management of specific clinical diseases can be improved. The facility provides a meeting place for investigators whose different ideas and approaches can be joined on specific problems. Investigators form all clinical departments and most basic science departments are active in the Clinical Research Unit, as housed in an area specifically designed for its use.